


The Brooch

by Isilloth



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Fingolfin was looking for a gift for Anairë's begotten day.





	The Brooch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intyalote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intyalote/gifts).



> I used Quenya names because it's set before the Darkening.  
> Ñolofinwë is, of course, Fingolfin.

“Brother, I need your help,” Ñolofinwë said, approaching Fëanàro.

“What is it?” the other elf snapped angrily. They definitely weren’t in good terms, they never were and still, Ñolofinwë hoped they would be, eventually. But it was really faint hope.

“Well, in fact, this is commission. I may as well pay you…”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Fëanàro visibly brightened up, when he mentioned work. “After all, I am your brother, even if just half. What you like me to do?”

“A brooch. I like it to be silver, with a pearl.”

“For your lady Anairë?”

“Did you know her name?” Ñolofinwë was genuinely surprised his brother (well, half-brother as he liked to emphasize) know how his girlfriend is called. He thought Fëanàro didn’t pay attention to his personal life at all.

“I know more than you can think of, Ñolo” Fëanàro smiled to him. A rare occasion. “So, you like it to be in Telerin fashion?”

“Yes. Anairë has friends at Telerin court and she likes their fashion sense, so I thought it would be a good idea… Don’t you think so?” Ñolofinwë suddenly felt insecure about this gift. After all, the fact that she spent so much time there doesn’t mean she wanted to dress like Teler… What if she doesn’t like it?

“I think it’s a good point. And it would suits her well. Do you have any particular pattern in mind? What size it should be?”

“Uhm… A medium I suppose. And I don’t have anything particular in mind… I just thought it would be a suitable gift.”

“Okay, I figure it out. Don’t worry, I’m the artist here, I would make the finest brooch you may dream of” he said with pride.

“Thank you, Fëanàro. I will pay for supplies, of course.”

“You don’t need to, I certainly find some pearls and silver in my workshop. Consider your brooch done.”

“Thank you, thank you very much. You really don’t need to be such generous.”

“It’s a pleasure for me.”

And it certainly was, Ñolofinwë noted. He rarely so Fëanàro so happy and so nice to him. Not that he wasn’t generally happy. Rather not happy when Ñolofinwë was around.  He probably should commission him more frequently.

 

* * *

Anairë couldn’t decide what to wear to her begotten day. She hesitated between pale blue dress with delicate embroidery and silk, loose one. Finally, she chose the blue one with silver jewellery she loved. Nolofinwë will be at this party and she was positively thrilled about that. They were a couple for a short time, and she still wasn’t sure if he was serious about that. He was a prince, after all, he could play with her feelings. Her best friend’s, Eärwen, older brother, prince Eärlindo was like that and she was a little bit afraid how her affair with Ñolo would turn out. But she was rather optimistic about that. Ñolofinwë seemed to her to be really reliable and honest.

She left her room and went downstairs, where guests were about to appear. The room was decorated with flowers and ribbons. It was kind of round anniversary – her 75th begotten day, so the party was bigger than usual. Although not as big as it was 25 years ago when she reached maturity.  She still lived with her parents – as most of the unmarried maidens, especially among the upper class, did. But she couldn’t wait to start her own family in her own house, hopefully, with Ñolo. Maybe it was a little bit early for such thought, and she rebuked herself, but it was stronger than her doubt.

Most of the guests already were here. Her friends and family, all gathered here to celebrate with her.  Ñolo was still absent. Admittedly, he had 10 more minutes to the appointed hour, but she was anxious. What if he wouldn’t come? When he finally arrived, her heart jumped. She was definitely in love, she realized. In love with the prince. Well, it could be worse. Let's hope he reciprocated feelings.

“Ñolo, I’m glad you’re here,” she approached him, ensuring that she wouldn’t come to him to eagerly. He shouldn’t see she was waiting mainly for him. She caught Eärwen’s eyes. Her best friend was smiling knowingly.

”You know I couldn’t miss such an occasion.”

“Thank you for coming,” she kissed him lightly on the cheek, blushing a little. She hoped Ñolo didn’t note it. “I have to attend to other guests.”

She left him at the table with snacks and got mixed up in the crowd. There were plenty of people, not only her friends but also her parents' friends and their children. She was happy that so many people came here to celebrate with her.

At the mingling of lights, guests started to sit at the long table. Ñolo was next to her and she a little bit nervous because of that. When the Laurelin almost completely faded, she stood up to greet the guests. Later, she took the cake and parted it between all the invited people. It was a tradition that the birthday girl helped every guest personally with the cake. Then they drank a toast for her, and the party was officially started. They started to eat and drink, the music began to play.

After the dinner, tables were moved away to the walls to create the dance floor. She took Ñolo’s hand with a smile and they started the first dance. The rest guests followed.

“I have something for you,” Ñolo whispered to her ear.

“Like everybody.”

“I want to give to you personally if it’s okay. Maybe meet me at the balcony after the dance. The night is beautiful today.”

“All right.” She thought about the romantic light of Telperion and stars at the sky, barely visible, yet atmospheric.

Music guided their steps as they danced, embraced. She sank into his arms. When the piece had ended, they left the room, going out into the fresh air. Night indeed was beautiful. The silver light of Telperion penetrated the air.

“So… what do you have for me?” she said playfully.

“Something my brother made. It’s really beautiful.” Ñolo took out a package in decorative paper with a silver ribbon. She pulled the ribbon and opened it. The paper revealed silver brooch with pearls. It was made with great artistry, pearls were integrated into geometrical patterns. It looked very original and gorgeous. She was sure no one would have this kind of jewellery.

“Thank you! It’s delightful!” She pinned the brooch to her dress and embraced Ñolofinwë. At this moment she let her emotions took the rein and she kissed him lightly on the lips. The elf returned the kiss, parting his lips. Their tongues met in a delicate dance. Anairë’s hands sank into his long hair. When the kiss had ended they looked deep into each other eyes.

“I love you,” Ñolo whispered.

“I love you too” she responded.


End file.
